Memories of the Lullaby
by ToniThyEmerald
Summary: After america had left England felt lonely and he missed singing his Lullaby for America
The Memories of the Lullaby

Night time, at the house of a young newborn Nation. In the study room where another older Nation was sitting beside the window, watching the glistening river under the moonlight. He felt calm and peaceful, he didn't even heard the sound of the door opening slowly.

"England?" The Nation looked away from the window as he heard the young Nation called his name.

"America? Why are you still up at this hour?" England stood up and walked towards the younger Nation. "You should be in bed" he said as he squat down in front of the younger Nation.

"I'm scared, I can't sleep" said the younger Nation. England stared at the two little teary eyes in front of him and sigh. America often get out of bed at night and try to find England which sometimes annoys him a bit because he has a lot of work to do during the day and the night is a good time for him to relax, but what can he do? He can't get mad at him and scold him because he understands that America was still a little child, he was just born, he still needs someone to protect him, to be with him, to love him, and to stay by his side.

"Alright, I'll come with you" said England with a little smile as he stood up. He picked up the little body and walks out of the study room, through the hallway and into the bedroom. He put the Nation on the bed and lay beside him. "Sleep well my child" he said as he held the younger nation beside him. America closed his eyes as the older Nation starts to sing his "Lullaby".

You're in my arms, don't you worry.  
I'll tend to you as you grow older.  
It's been fate that we have met,  
To be, your kind-hearted brother.  
There's times to see you gleam,  
There's times you've even cried,  
Don't worry, just cry right on me.

Just sleep in my tender arms,  
Don't worry about any harms,  
All because I'm right here, with you.

One day, you'll become so strong,  
And someday, I might not see you,  
Will you come by and say hello?

One day, your world will grow stronger,  
Maybe you'll try to leave my side.  
I wouldn't say just go ahead,  
I just want for you to answer,  
Will you, will you remember me?

There's times when I'm moody,  
There's times when I'm foggy,  
Will you untangle my weak, old heart?

Just sleep in my tender arms,  
Don't worry about any harms,  
All because I'm right here, with you.

One day, you'll become so strong,  
And someday, I might not see you,  
Will you come by and say hello?

When your world rises with the sun,  
And my world setting with the sun,  
Will you and I stay together now?  
With all of our old pastimes,  
I'll start to set up my old clock,  
To come by and visit you forever.

As he was singing with his kind and beautiful voice, America listened to all of the tunes and felt calm, and he felt the warmth as he was held care by an Older Nation. He felt happy, and safe. After a few minutes, America fell asleep in England's arm.

1783, in the middle of a Battlefield, raining. Stood there an Old Nation, England who was staring at another Nation who used to be his little, cute, and happy brother but now all grown up, strong, tall, and wanted his Freedom, America. He was pointing his gun at England, ready to shoot anytime.

"Hey England!" The young Nation called "After all, I want freedom! I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother". After the speech England felt shocked and he couldn't believe that a child that he raised with all of his love would do this to him, the Great Britain, his older brother. He couldn't do anything but charged.

"I won't allow it!" he shouted. America seems not being able to shoot so he blocked the attack with his own rifle. America's rifle was sent flying away, now England's rifle was pointing straight at his head.

"You Idiot!" said England "Why can't you follow things through to the end!". Now that America doesn't have anything in his hand, England can just shoot him right away….but he can't. Why? That little brat was a traitor, he betrayed him, but why can't he shoot? Like he said, he wanted freedom and will never be his brother anymore. Now that he's got a chance but…he just can't pull the trigger. When he looked into America's blue eyes, he remembered…..that time when he first saw him when he visited the new land, a little new born Nation running around an empty grasslands, he remembered the time when America chose to be with him and not with France, he remembered that time when he made a set of toy soldiers for America and broke his own arm, and he remembered every night when he stayed over at America's place America would always left his bed to find him and he would put America to bed and sing his "Lullaby"…England lowered his rifle.

"There's no way I can shoot you, you Idiot" he said as he threw away his own rifle and dropped down to his knee "Dammit! Why?" he said. As England was crying on his knee, America stood there and watch his former older who raised him with a sorrow face.

"England" he said. He then remembered that when he has to choose between England and France, France won because of his food but he chose England because he was crying at that time, England always make him smile, he remembered that time when they played outside and they will hold hands when it's time to go home, and he remembered that used to always look up to England when he was little, but now he's looking down. "You used to be so great once…"

The Revolutionary War ended, while America and his people celebrated their freedom, England was in his bedroom, in his house, looking out of his window, watching the grasslands, and thought of the glistening river that he loves to watch when he was relaxing in America's study room…and then America will walk into the room with his little crying face and he will tell him that he can't sleep and ask him to be with him. He closed his eyes, and imagine that he was still in the study room, that this was all a bad dream….but when he opened his eyes the study room changed into a small bedroom. He looked at the door and wished for a little boy would run into the room…..but nothing happened. He looked out of the window again.

"You're in….my arms…..don't you worry" he started to sing slowly "I'll tend….to you as…you grow….old…..er…." a stream of tears starts to ran down his face "It's been fate…that we've have met" he started to cry more "To be *sniff*your kind-hearted Brothe-" he can't continue to sing because he was crying very hard, All of the thing that happened to him made him felt weak. He had lost one of his colonies, his little brother who he cared and….Love.

World War II, at the meeting room of the Alliance. All of the five Nations were arguing about their plans to fight the Axis. America was at the head of the table, talking about his plans while eating his Hamburger. No one can understand what he was saying.

"America! Stop eating while we're having a meeting!" said a Nation with his Chinese accent "we can't understand what you were talking!" he said.

"This meeting is getting worse every minute! My beautiful hair is getting messy! Oh my God!" said another Nation with his French accent.

"France" China yelled "is that all you ever cared about?" he said with a very angry voice while holding up his fist.

"Oh my dear China, looks is the most important" said the French while he was fixing his long and blond hair.

"Aiyaa, Russia! Help me here!" said the Chinese.

"Well, if you all become one with me, there won't be any problem!" said the Russian who was sitting with a big smile on his face.

"That doesn't help at all!" said the Chinese.

"Well, it's true" said the Russia with a cheerful voice and a sweet smile.

"Aiyaa! Please stop talking about that!" China shouted.

"What's the matter China? you acted like a grumpy old man today" France asked loudly followed by his "Honhonhonhon" Laugh.

"It's America's fault we start arguing!" China shouted as he pointed his finger to America's messy face.

"Whab bwid I boo (What did I do)?!" asked the American with a mouthful of hamburger.

"And don't you dare to call me a grumpy old man! I know I'm old! You stupid beardy!" China shouted as he turned his face to France. France frowned.

"Hey! You didn't need to be so rude!" he said.

"EEY! I aash whab bwib I boo (Hey! I said what did I do)?!" America asked again.

"Would you stop eating while we're having a meeting?!" China scolded. America swallowed his Hamburger.

"Well, it can't help, I'm hungry" he said.

"You are hungry all the time!" China scolded again.

"Oh My God! Could you just chill?" said the American.

"Don't tell me to chill! I'm so pissed right no-" before China could finish his sentence. 'BAM', a sound of a table being slammed interrupted. All four nations turn their head towards the back of the meeting room. Another Nation was standing behind the table with both of his hand on the table while gritting his teeth.

"England?" America called "I forgot that you were there" he said. England exhaled heavily with anger as he stood up straight.

"Would you all please just SHUT UP!" he scolded. "WE'RE HAVING A SERIOUS MEETING HERE AND ALL YOU DO WAS ARGUING ABOUT SOME STUPID THINGS!" he shouted again. The room suddenly became silenced. "If you all still keep fighting like this, I'm leaving. I'm done for today" he said as he opened the door and walked out.

"Wa- Wait! Engla-" America's voice was covered by a very loud 'BAM' sound of a door being slammed. Everyone started looked at each other for a while.

"Well, I guess that we end the meeting here for today" said America. "You're all dismissed" he said. Everyone slowly walked out of the room, left only America. He dropped himself on a chair behind him and sighed.

"That old man" he said.

London, England's house. England was sitting in his room while sipping his tea, feeling relaxed and calm as he looked out the window and saw his beautiful garden. He closed his eyes and feel the warm afternoon breeze. Nothing is better than sitting in a calm environment and drink english tea like an English Gentlemen. As a Nation he must be a good example for his people and he must make his boss proud. He felt tired from the meeting and he felt relieved that he made it home. The meeting may be a very troublesome thing but the Alliance must help each other and become stronger to defeat the Axis. He felt glad that the Alliance at least still can work together even though he hated to work with some Nation like France, but it's his duty to fight for victory. He also felt happy to see America had grew up and became a big and strong Nation. America can be annoying and sometimes an idiot but he never give up at everything. After America had left he must go through all kinds of things. It's hard to be a Nation, especially for a Nation that became independence at young age and still don't know much. England had already warned him but he still doesn't listen. Unlike Canada. England let Canada become independence when he knew that Canada was ready. America was too impatient, but England was proud to see who America is right now and he will still continue to watch him grew up. As he was calmly sipping his tea in his room.

"Master, we have a guess, sir" the maid called from outside the room.

"Who?" Asked England.

"It's Mr. America, sir" replied the maid.

"America? Tell him to wait in the living room, I'll be right there" said the English.

"Yes sir" said the maid as she walks away. England out down his tea cup.

"What does that bloody git want from me at this hour" said the pissed Englishman as he walked to the door. America was sitting in the living room while looking around the room.

"America" England called from the door. America stood up.

"England" he said. England did respond anything but frowned.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Asked England.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about today's meeting" replied America.

"Oh, right. Yea I'm sorry about that. I was very pissed that I can't control my anger anymore" England apologized. America sighed and walked over to England and pat his shoulder.

"No, I should be the one who should apologise. I should've concentrate on the meeting and stop everyone from arguing" he said. England sighed and walked away.

"Well, now that we've all apologized. I think you should be going now" said England as he walked to the door.

"Arthur" America called. England froze. America has never called him by his human name before. He turned around and saw America stood there with his worried face.

"Tomorrow" said America. "Are you coming to the meeting tomorrow?" He asked. England turned away.

"Yes, of course I will you bloody git" he said as he slowly walked away.

"Promise?" Asked America. England stopped.

"Yes yes" he said with his annoyed voice.

"Prove it" said America.

"I don't want to play with your idiotic game here" said England.

"Say my name" said America. England sighed.

"America" he said.

"No, my human name" said America. England turned around with shock.

"W-Why should I do that?!" He asked. "There's no way I'm going to say it! You bloody git!".

"Come on, Great Britain" said America with his cold voice. Those words gave shivers to England. He felt cold as he looked into America's cold glare. He had no choice but to say it.

"Al-Alfred" he said with his shaky voice. America's cold stare changed into a smiley face.

"Good! See ya at the meeting tomorrow, England" he said as he walked pass England and out the front door. England collapsed on the floor.

"What on earth was that?" He mumbled. He had never see America like that. It felt like all this time that he watched America from far away he never knew America at all. Maybe it's because of the wall. From that glare he can see that America was very angry. What happened to that idiotic America that he knew? Was that who America really is?

"I need to calm myself" he said as he stood up and walked back to his room and drank the rest of his tea.

The next day, at the Alliance HQ. America was on his way through the hallway to the meeting room.

"Ahaha, Today I arrived really early today. I can just take a nap in the meeting room and wait for all of those suckers to arrive, and I will tell them that they're LATE!" He said. He arrived at the meeting room and saw that the door was opened. He felt curious and took a peek inside. England was sitting on the table while staring out the window.

"England?" America whispered to himself quietly "He's really early today". England didn't move a single inch. He only stare calmly at the garden outside.

"Is he…..Humming?" Said America. He felt like he had heard the song before but he can't remember what it is. After a minute of thinking he suddenly remembered.

"England's Lullaby?" He said as he continue to listen. "He still remembers it?...Man, I hate to say it but I miss that song" he said. America decided to walk into the room. England stopped humming as he heard a foot step.

"Oh America, Good morning" he greeted.

"Good morning, England"greeted America. "So you came as promised" said America.

"Of course!, you bloody git!" Said England.

"Then let's wait for the others then so we can start the meeting" said America as he took his seat.

"Yes" said England.

The meeting went normally. When the meeting ends, all Nations left except England, who was still looking at his paperwork, and America who was standing at the door.

"Why are you still standing there?" Asked England.

"Well, I was wondering if I…...can stay over at your place tonight" said America.

"YOU WHAT?!" Asked England with shock.

"Please?" America begged.

"Why may I ask?" Asked England with his angry British voice.

"Well you see, tomorrow I have an appointment in London, and I don't wanna waste my money and stay in the Hotel" America explained. England frowned and turned away.

"Alright, fine. Just don't make a mess, understood?" Said England. He finished with his paperwork and they both drove to England's house.

"You can have one of my guest bedrooms" said England.

"Thanks" said America. As he walked up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"I'll call you when the dinner is ready" said England as he walked into the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah, alright" said America. He put his things in the bed and lay on it. He felt like cutting his tongue out because he is scared to eat England's cooking…...and he certainly doesn't want any scone that was England will probably offer. He felt sick, and tired at the same time. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"America…...America!" America woke up as he heard his name. He turned his head and saw England standing beside the bed.

"England?" He mumbled.

"America! Wake up you bloody git! The dinner is ready" said England.

"Oh, okay" said America. England sighed and walked out of the room. America got up and walked down the stairs to the dining room. The food was already on the table.

"England, did you make this?" Asked America as he saw that the food looked very edible.

"No, my maid did it" replied England. America felt relieved because he doesn't have to eat England's cooking. They both finished their dinner. They didn't talk at all during the meal. After England had ordered his maid to clean up he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. America took a walk around the house and looked at all of the things like pictures, armors, books (Most of them are magic spells), weapons. As he was walking he found his way to England's office. He took a look inside the room. He looked at all of the stuff on the shelfs and on the desk. As he was checking all of the paperworks he saw a picture. It was very old, probably many centuries already. He can still recognize the three people in the picture. The person at the back was England, and the two children at the front was Canada and America when they were little. America felt surprised to see the picture was wondering why England still keep this picture? And why on his working desk? The picture looked like it was kept very safely.

"That old man" America mumbled.

Around midnight, England was walking on the hallway to check on things. He walked till he was in front of America's room. He thought that America should be asleep already, but no. He saw that the light in the room was still on. He decided to knock the door.

"Come in" said America from the inside of the room. England opened the door and walked in.

"Oh hey England, what's up?" America greeted.

"Well, I was just wondering why aren't you asleep yet" said England.

"Well, I can't sleep" said America. England sighed.

"Just try to sleep" said England as he turned around.

"England" America called.

"What?" Said England.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked America. England sighed again and closed the door.

"Hey England, on my birthday, 4th of July…...what were you doing every year?" Asked America.

"What kind of question is that?" Said England.

"You see, every year after my Birthday party, Canada always go to visit at your house to see if you were alright, and every single year he saw you passed out on the floor. Your face was so wet because of all the tears that you cried out. Canada felt so worried so he told me a week ago" said America. England frowned and didn't say anything. He turned around and walked away.

"Well, it's none of your business" said England. America grabbed England's wrist.

"England" America called.

"WHAT" England shouted.

"I wanted you to do something for me" said America.

"And what is it?" Asked England.

"I want you to…...sing it to me" said America while he was looking away.

"Sing what?" Asked England.

"Your….Lullaby" replied America. England frowned.

"What?" He said. "Are you a child?".

"England, after the revolutionary war I had a very hard time trying to go sleep very often" said America. "I just want to hear it again…..please". England didn't say anything. He sat on the bed beside America. America got under the blanket and closed his eyes.

"Sleep well….my child" England whispered and began to sing his Lullaby. As he was singing America felt calm and happy. After England finished singing he saw that America had fall asleep. England smiled. He felt happy that he could sing for America again. He turned off the light and quietly walked out of the room.

The next morning, America and England were at the front door.

"So I guess I should be going now" said America.

"Alright, just don't get lost" said England.

"Yea yea whatever, so we will be seeing each other again in the battlefield eh?" Said America.

"Yes, I think so" said England.

"Just don't die okay? See ya" said America and he drives away.

"Bloody git" mumbled England. After sending America he walked into the house. He told the maid to make him tea and walked to his office. He sat down on his chair and sighed. He looked at his paperwork for a bit and saw a piece of paper on his desk in front of the picture. England took it and read it.

You better come to my Birthday party next year old man

And why do you have this picture anyway?

Tell me when we meet next time okay?

Alfred F. Jones

(America)

England dropped the paper with shocked. He started to blushed.

"AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
